strasznemiejscetotalnejporakifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:.totaldrama...totaldrama./Straszne miejsce totalnej porażki odc.5 Zrób co ci każe
Chris : W poprzednim odc. znów przegrali mam pomysł na nazwę, tym razem przez Sierre. Wyelminowali Heather, a ta się wkurzyła. Wyelminowali też LeShawne 'przypadkowo'. Do programu doszła nowa obozowiczka Pauline, siostra Lindsay. Chris : Szybko wstawać i szybko zjedzcie śniadanie!!! Gwen : Idziemy ;/ Lindsay : Fuuu co to jest? Beth : Wygląda nie dobrze. Lindsay : Ja tego nie zjem, daj coś lepszego. Chef : Nie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wont!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beth : Ja tego nie zjem :( Lindsay : Ja też :( Katie : Fuuuuu co to jest? Sadie : Fuuuuuuuu. Katie : Ale chyba musimy jeść żebyśmy nie byli głodne. Sadie : Sorka Katie, ale ja nie jem tego ohyctwa :( Katie : Jak Sadie nie je to ja też nie jem. Chef : Dobrze to .... Dowidzenia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gwen : Wyeliminowali LeShawne, słyszałaś? Bridgette : Nom ktoś mi coś mówił. Gwen : LeShawna to była dobra zawodniczka. Bridette : Zgadzam się. Chcesz moje śniadanie? Gwen : Nie dzięki. Katie : O patrz Sadie mam kawałek czekolady! Sadie : Mogę kawałek? Katie : Pewnie. Sadie : A może się wymienimy kawałkami? Katie : Są takie same ale ok. Hihihi. Sadie : Dzięki hihihi. Chef : Masz i jedz. Duncan : Co to ma znaczyć?!! ;/ Chef : Nie chcesz to nie. Dj : Ja też nie chce chcesz moje śniadanie Geoff? Geoff : Nieeee. Pauline : Zawsze dostajecie takie śniadanie ? ;/ Gwen : Nie tylko dzisiaj mu coś odbiło. Pauline : Aha. Chef : Wszystko słyszałem!!! Eva : Zaraz ci wleje jak mi nie dasz pizzy. Chef : Nie! Eva : Dawaj albo ci wleje! Chef : Nie! Chris! Chris : Eva bo wylecisz z programu. Eva : Miałeś szczęście. Hej Bridgette. Bridgette : Hej Eva. Eva : I co wczoraj na mnie głosowałaś!!! Panno zdradziecko eliminująca już po tobie. Bridgette : O nie! Gwen : Lepiej skłam że to Heather ci kazała i tak nie ma jej już w tym programie. Chyba że chcesz umrzeć. Bridgette : Ok, ok. Eva : Co to za pogaduchy? Już po tobie! Geoff : Zostaw ją. Bridgette : Ja chcę się wytłumaczyć. Eva : No mów! Masz 2 min panno zdradziecko eliminująca - to twoje nowe imię. Bridgette : Bo pewna osoba mi kazała na ciebie głosować, mówiła że ma 6- osobowy szojusz więc moge wylecieć. Eva : Hmm jaka? Bridgette : Emm nie mogę powiedzieć. Eva : Grr Geoff : Puść ją! Gwen : Eva zostaw ją! Courtney : Aaaa!!! Eva ;/ Chris : Puść ją lepiej bo wylecisz z programu. Eva Bridgette : Uff... Eva : W playa de los przegranos dostaniesz łomot. Zaraz, przecież ja wygram. Courtney : Ykhym to ja wygram. Eva : Taka jesteś pewna? Courtney : Oczywiście. Eva : Grr. Tyler : Cześć Lindsay, fajnie że wyelminowaliście Heather. Lindsay : Cześć Tyler Super. Chris : Dzisiejsze zadanie to : Na kole wylosujecie osobe która wam wymyśli zadanie. Duncan : Ci co już przegrali? Chris : Nie, ci co są + Owen, Blaineley. Izzy : To ruszamy błahaha. Chris : Po kolei, najpierw Evka. Eva : Jaka Evka? Grr... Chris : No ty. Eva : Pff Owen on mi wymyśli łatwe. Chris : Chciałem powiedzieć że kto przegra nie bierze udziału w drugiej rundzie ani w ogóle w zadaniu, ta osoba z drużyny która wygra, wygra dla jej drużyny. Lindsay : Możesz jaśniej? Beth : Csi Lindsay, zobaczymy jakie Owen da jej zadanie. Owen : Powiedz do Heather hej. Eva : Yyy ale jej tu nie ma. Chris : Miałaś powiedzieć hej, wylatujesz. Eva : Grr ale jej tu nie ma Chef : Idziesz za mną. Chris : Kolej na Beth. Beth : Wylosowała mi się Lindsay, super. Lindsay : Powiedz że jestem twoją najlepszą kumpelą i pomaluj sobie usta. Beth : Jesteś moją najlepszą kumpelą Chris : Przechodzisz dalej. Lindsay teraz ty. Lindsay : Wylosowała mi się Berta. Wszyscy : Ona nazywa sie Blaineley! Lindsay : Serio? Co to za różnica. Blaineley : Grr wyrzuć swoje wszystkie kosmetyki do śmieci i strzel sobie mocno w twarz. Lindsay : Nie zrobię tego :( Chris : A więc idź usiądź na ławeczke, teraz ty Izzy. Izzy : Wylosowała mi się Sadie, wymyśl mi coś głupiego plis. Sadie : No dobra. Hmm. Katie : Powiedz żeby zjadła coś obrzydliwego. Sadie : Zjedz rosół z keczupem, solą, chipsami i kawałkami pomidorów. Izzy : Pff łatwiutkie. Owen : Dobre było? Izzy : Barrrdzo. Chris : Bridgette teraz ty. Bridgette : Tylko nie to! Eva :( Chris : Chef zamknął ją w pokoju żeby nikogo nie zabiła więc wybierz kogoś innego. Bridgette : Uff Tyler. Tyler : Powiedz że jestem najlepszym sportowcem. Bridgette : Jakie proste, jesteś najlepsjejszym sportowcem. Chris : Miałaś powiedzieć jesteś najlepszym sportowcem, na łazweczke. Gwen : Duncan. Duncan : Pocałuj mnie. Gwen Chris : No dobra teraz Justin. Justin : Wylosowała mi się Lindsay ale komuś się już wylosowała ona. Beth : Mi! Chris : No i co? Jeszcze raz Lindsay. Lindsay : Powiedz że jestem najpiękniejsza na obozie. Justin : Jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na obozie. Beth : Łeeeee Chris : Źle, miało być bez kichania. Teraz Cody. Cody : Trent. Trent : Idź do Evy i powiedz że jest fajna. Cody : siema Eva jesteś fajna! Eva : Grr Cody : Aaa!! Chef : Szybko Sierra : Łeeeee jak mogłeś do niej tak powiedzieć? Łeeee Chris : Bez siema, więc nie zaliczam. Siadaj na ławeczke. Teraz Duncan. Duncan : Paula. Pauline : Powiedz do Lindsay że ma piękne oczy. Duncan : Lindsay masz piękne oczy. Lindsay : Dziękuje :D Tyler : Ej! Chris : Dobra, wykonane. Teraz Trent ostatni z tej drużyny. Trent : Blaineley. Blaineley : Nie będe zadawała tych idiotycznych zadań Chris : Więc przez nią przegrywasz, na ławkę. Trent : Ale to nie fer. Chris : Courtney teraz ty. Courtney : Noah. Noah : Powiedz że to ja jestem lepszy od ciebie. Courtney : Chyba zwariowałeś. Chris : Na ławeczkę Courtney, teraz Katie i Sadie razem. Courtney : To jakieś szaleństwo. Katie i Sadie : Sierra. Chris : Jej nie ma, pobiegła gdzieś więc na ławeczke. Katie i Sadie : To nie fer :( Chris : Teraz Sierra której nie ma, więc jak przyjdzie idzie na ławeczkę. Sierra : Już jestem. Chris : Na ławkę, teraz Dj. Dj : Nie chce ;/ Chris : Na ławkę, teraz Geoff. Geoff : Eva, to ja rezygnuje. Noah Chris : Ostatnia Pauline. Pauline : Wylosowała mi się Courtney. Courtney : Jesteś z naszej drużyny więc powiedz wygram to. Pauline : Wygram to. Chris : Eee no dobra. 4 min. potem Chris : Zostali tylko Beth i Pauline. Beth : Nieee. :( Courtney : Wejdź do paszczy krokodyla. Beth : Ale to jest nie możliwe. Chris : Więc odpadasz hah pierwszy raz mam pomysł na nazwę. Eliminacja Chris : Pianki dostają Beth, Lindsay, Izzy, Bridgette, Trent, Duncan, Gwen, Justin, Cody -To wszyscy. Eva : Co? Ja odpadam? Chef i Chris Eva : Nieeeee!!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach